


Freak of Nature

by Misshotpink96



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Addams Family References, Confessions, Deadpool is too slow sometimes, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Is there even a word for what this is?, M/M, My First Fanfic, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter know what he wants, Peter likes Freaky things, Pining, Weirdness, is it Pining?, let deadpool be ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshotpink96/pseuds/Misshotpink96
Summary: After another failed date Peter is tired. Hes tired of pretty people breaking his heart. He needs someone who is the exact opposite of everyone he has previously dated. Someone that appeals to a side of him he hasn't thought about in years. He's been ignoring since finding out others didn't grow up watching the Addams family. Others didn't appreciate the weird and macabre. Others that didn't go though puberty obsessed with 80s horror. Too bad everyone he knows is conventionally attractive. Hell He bets even Deadpool is like a model under the mask. Not thats he's ever seen him.akaDeadpool is Perfect for Peter if only he would just show him how much of a freak he is.akaLet Deadpool Be Ugly!!





	Freak of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Every Fanfiction I read has Peter saying Oh you aren't that ugly. Your scars arent that bad etc.  
> But Deadpool is made to be ugly. and I just want Peter to appreciate him not regardless but because of it. I made a whole account just to post this weirdness of a fic.  
> Also Some of the stuff Peter says may come off as mean, but everything he says come from a place of admiration. THink how the Addams family complements stuff. 
> 
> #LetDeadPoolBeUgly

Peter Parker wasn’t exactly heartbroken at his last failed attempt at dating. He was bummed sure. But more of the fact that he hadn’t really felt anything though out.

“Betty was a nice girl” he muttered to his red and black leather clad …partner? Friend? Work associate?

Deadpool was sitting across the rooftop, munching on whatever pile of grease they decided to gorge themselves on today. “I’m sure. You don’t seem like the bad girl type” He said around a mouth full of food. Peter was surprised he didn’t spit any out. Or maybe he did. Deadpool never let Spiderman see him while he ate. He didn’t mind, secret identity was always an important.

Peter told himself anyway, didn’t stop him from telling Deadpool everything about his life stan his name. Why he was here, gossiping about his latest failed attempts.

“I don’t know about that, Pool.” Flicking a piece of food off his lap “I guess I’m tired of them. All I’ve ever dated was nice girls. Pretty girls. My last 3 solid relationships have been with those types. A blond, redhead and a brunette. All just blehh. Maybe that’s the problem?”

Deadpool let out a gut busting burp, Peter laugh at the gross display.  When he was with Deadpool he was allowed to enjoy –

“Why don’t you try going for the opposite? What the opposite of a bombshell girl next store?”

“A badgirl-“Pool started before Peter cut him off “A horror show?”

“What?” Deadpool yelled a bit too loud.

But Peter wasn’t in the moment anymore. His brain reverting back to a headspace he hasn’t been in since middle school, “Horror show. Full on horrifying. Someone thatll make people run away just from the sight of ‘em. Someone who no one would dare take from me.”

Pool was surprisingly silent. He had expected at least some joke by now. But Peter was too far gone into his own head to care.

“A Cronenberg in human form” The little skin that was showing from his mask being rolled up to eat reddened a bit. Deadpool watching in a muted awe at the display.

Seemingly shaking his head out of a trance, Deadpool tried to get his barring. The Boxed yelling at him vile and obscene things. Causally leaning in “You know Spidey-“  


This broke Peter out of his daze, shocked at how close Deadpool had gotten. He stared up at the unblinking whiteness of the Deadpool mask, “Pool?”

“Wade”

“What?”

“You can call me Wade, Babyboy” Grinning so wide it was visible though the mask.

Peter tilted his head at the man. Placing a hand on the side of his face. “I bet your very handsome Wade.” Freezing Deadpool from saying anything else. Him Handsome. What world are you living in?

Peter pushed him away before he had a chance to reboot. “Too bad I’m over pretty people.”

Shooting out a web getting ready to swing away he turned back to Wade, “If this need for something horrific fades, you’ll be the first one to know”

Swinging away, Not hearing the shouting of “Wait! Spidey! I’m Gross Date Me!” But it was too late. He was already gone.

 

 

Peter found himself wondering around campus the next day, had still in the clouds from the thought of finding someone that met his weird criteria. Vaguely wishing freakshows were still a thing, before shaking his head remembering how inhuman they use to be.

Maybe there’s a dating site for weird looking people. 

A scream broke him out of his musings, cursing he was in civilian clothes. That didn’t stop him from running to see the trouble.

Only for a lady to be running pass the opposite direction.

“That’s just rude lady, I was just getting a drink of water” A huge muscular man yelled after her. “Some people. You’d think they would have manner. They don’t know, I could be a veteran or something. I mean I am but still”

He continued muttering to himself as Peter couldn’t help but stare at the man trying to stay hidden in a hoodie. “Oh My God” He yelled catching a glimpse when the man went to take a drink. His hood falling a bit in the process

The man tensed, looking at the younger students. “You gonna yell too?” he snared. Scars stretching across his sculpted face.

A huge smile broke out on Peter’s face at the terrifying display. “You're horrifying,” Peter stepped closer, the man stepped back “You're grotesque,” Another step forward, another back, “You're Malformed, mutilated, monstrous, bizarre, unsightly, freakish, unnatural, abnormal, you have a face that would make children run away screaming in terror” Every word stepping closer and closer until the man had his back to a wall with Peter so close he can see every gnarled detail of his face. Wild eyed and a faint blush crossing his cheeks and nose.

“You are giving me a lot of mixed signals Babyboy?” the man said.

Peter blinked up at the man, A familiarity should have shocked him to his core. Instead his already wide smile became face splitting. “Wade?”

 

Deep blue eyes pulling him in. An ocean in the midst of gore. Confusion swimming in them before recognition. “Spidey?”

A laugh bubbled up his throat,” Peter”

“Peter” The man repeated, awe spreading in the horror.

“Wade” Peter raised his hand to rest on the now available cheek. Feeling the rough texture under his fingertips. Hands trailing down his neck. Pushing off his hood fully. His eyes greedily taking in every last detail. “You never told me you looked like the love child of Freddy and Jason.” A darker blush settling on his face.

“It’s not something I like to advertise Petey Pie” The man whispered. As if speaking any louder would break the dream he was obviously in. 

His hand now firmly resting on the older man’s jaw. Thumbs running across the others lower lip. Causing Wade to let out a whimper.

“When was the last time someone touched you Wade?”

Flush ran down the man’s neck, how far does that go? “It-it’s been a minute.”

A deep chuckle came from within Peter’s chest, surprising both of them. Spiderman looked up at Deadpool with hooded eyes.

“Would you like to change that?” Peter asked in a husky tone.

Wade just gulped in reply.

Peter leaned in, crushing his lips to the atrocious looking man. His lips so much rougher than what he was use too. His hand cradling his disfigured head closer. Wanting to feel every inch of scaring on his smooth baby soft skin.  He can almost feel it burning, already rubbing him raw. A groan escaped his lips.

Pushing himself closer, until their bodies were flushed. Peters hand started traveling down Wades neck. Feeling every bump, nook and cranny. Until resting on the collar of his shirt.

Pulling back, Both panting into each other’s mouth. “How far do they go?” he innocently asked.

 “You’re a freak Spidey-Babe”

A wicked smile spread across the arachnid’s face. “You have no idea”

**Author's Note:**

> THere I did it. This has been on my head for months and I finally wrote it and its done! Mwahahaha
> 
> Its not great, and i might come back and fix and add things, more dialogue. Might even make a second chapter. But as of right now its done. Its out of my system. I can move on. 
> 
> I might write more bad fanfiction and post it here. So if yall have any interest please follow and all that jazz.
> 
> Kudos / Comment. I take all criticism. Hell Be mean to me, I love the attention ;*  
> XOXOXO


End file.
